It is well known that repetitive finger motion, such as that employed when typing on a computer keyboard, using a mouse, keying on a calculator or the like, can cause a debilitating condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, as well as damage to other nerves in the human wrist. Symptoms of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome include a tingling or numbness of the hand, pain in the hand which radiates up the arm, reduced hand coordination and loss of the ability to perform manual tasks, and possible atrophying of the muscle at the base of the thumb.
A number of devices are disclosed in the prior art aimed at relieving physical stresses which can lead to the debilitating effects of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
Typically, such prior art devices incorporate a foam pad or cushion which provides support for wrists of a person performing activities such as keyboard operation as aforesaid. Representative of such arrangements are those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,230, issued Feb. 2, 1993, 5,228,655, issued Jul. 20, 1993, 5,170,971, issued Dec. 15, 1992, 5,163,646, issued Nov. 17, 1992, 5,158,255, issued Oct. 27, 1992, and 5,125,606, issued Jun. 30, 1992.
One common drawback of such arrangements is that the shapes of the various aides cannot readily be modified. For example, it is difficult if not impossible to change the height of the user's wrists relative to a work station's support surface. Furthermore, depending upon the nature of the foam and in some cases the cover therefore, the support can be relatively stiff and non-compliant to the user's wrists. Others employ coverings or are made of rubber which cause the user to perspire.
Furthermore, in contrast to the present invention, which will be described in detail below, there is no provision in the prior art wrist support arrangements for their heating or cooling. As will be seen below, the present invention not only cooperates with the supported wrists to provide a gentle massaging action but it also can be utilized to apply heat or cold therapy to the area of the arms in contact therewith.
The present invention utilizes particulate matter to accommodate to the shape of a user's wrists and to provide the desired wrist support. It has been generally known to employ heated or cooled material, including particulate material such as rice, in a bag, and to utilize such a construction in a static manner much as one would use a hot water bottle or ice bag to apply heat or cold to necks, shoulders and other portions of the body. However, there is no known teaching in the prior art of the use of cloth bags with particulate material therein specifically constructed and adapted for utilization as a wrist support and to relieve physical stresses which could lead to Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
During the course of the search, in addition to the patents noted above, the following United States Patents were located: 4,795,117, issued Jan. 3, 1989, which discloses and claims a steadying platform for a bottle including a bag with particulate material therein; 4,788,916, issued Dec. 6, 1988, which discloses and claims a pouch tray including a cushion with a light-weight flowable granular material such as styrofoam therein; and 4,088,127, issued May 9, 1978, which discloses and claims a massage appliance which can be fitted onto the hand, a portion of the appliance being filled with fluid which can be heated or cooled.